A Battle for Four
by AliceTachibanaMadness
Summary: Aki, (the girl from Misao) Viola, (the girl from the Witch's House) Ib, (the girl from Ib) and Aya (the girl from Mad Father) take a battle into their own hands as they search for a world containing natural light.


"Okay bitches," Viola shouted over the gunshots, "we're gonna get out of here, and we're gonna get out of here soon."

"And how the hell do you think we're gonna do that?" Aki raised an eyebrow. She held her sniper up and aimed for one of the enemies. "HOLD YOUR EARS!" She shouted as she shot a headless mannequin.

"Simple, first we kill all the fu-" Viola was interrupted by a monster made of fire. She continuously shot bullets at it, and grabbed her backup gun once she ran out of ammo. "As I was saying, we're gonna kill all the enemies in our way, and escape from this hell hole."

"Good luck with that, I'm not messing with these guys." Ib said as she moved her brown hair from her eyes. She threw a grenade without looking where she was aiming and blew up a group of random enemies. The youngest of the girls, Aya, killed multiple enemies using her revolver.

"I can't just leave Ib here, she's like a sister to me." Aya scooted closer to Ib.

"God dammit, is my team made up of friggin' wusses?" Viola hissed. Aki moved a couple inches away from Viola.

"Don't wanna mess with this chick am I right?" Aki chuckled.

"Aw shut your trap idiot!" Viola slapped Aki.

"Guys, is this the right time?" Aya asked as she pointed to a large enemy towering over the four girls.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Viola commanded. The four girls rolled in four different directions and shot the monster on its back. Ib through two grenades and ran towards a bridge. She ran through multiple monsters that began to grab a hold of her.

"Ib!" Aya shouted as she ran for Ib. She shot her revolver multiple times as she tried to escape their death traps. Aya began to sink, but then a hand reached out for hers. Ib grabbed a hold of her and they ran across the bridge. It was barely sturdy enough to hold one person because its ropes were about to snap. Viola and Aki looked back.

"Oh you gotta be f****** kiddin' me!" Viola shouted as she ran with Aki to catch up with the two. Aki ran backwards and shot the monster once more; Viola became the eyes in the back of her head.

"V, wait." Aki said as the wind blew her honey brown hair harder. She pointed at the monster that began to melt. The monster was made of acid and melted a hole in the ground that sucked the rest of the ground in. Viola looked down and saw there was no land to catch them if they fell.

"God dam-" Viola said in shock as she watched the ground fall into the hole. The land they stood on was next.

"COME ON V, WE DON'T HAVE THIS KIND OF TIME!" Aki grabbed her hand and ran after Ib and Aya.

"Loosen your grip will ya?!" Viola growled. Aki let go of her and quickly ran across the bridge. _Snap! _The ropes holding the bridge up snapped as Aki and Viola ran across it. A faint scream stung Ib's ears as she turned around to see no sight of Aki, Viola, or the bridge.

"Aya! We have to go get them." Ib did a few summersaults as she shot at the enemies coming from the opposite direction. Aya looked down and saw a pitch black hole that didn't hold land or anything. Ib hoped Aki and Viola held onto the remainder of the bridge, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"It's just us now, isn't it?" Aya asked softly.

"Yup. Now no matter what your age, you're going to fight ya hear me? You're not gonna die and neither am I. We're not giving up on each other this soon okay?!" Ib shook Aya's shoulders. Aya nodded her head.

Not only was the ground falling, but the sky began to fall too. Aya and Ib ran as fast as they could as they shot enemies and ran between mountains and in caves.

"I-is that light?" Aya stuttered. Ib looked at the small amount of light coming from the other side of the cave. She grabbed Aya's hand and ran through the cave focusing her eyes on the light. It had been a while since either one of them saw actual light.

"Are you ready?" Ib said in excitement.

"Ready than ever!" Aya smiled. But when they got to the other side of the cave, a new, disastrous world began to crumble and any bit of light began to fade away.


End file.
